One Son, Two Witches
by Yuudai1224
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Bernkastel and Lambdadelta with their son. Slight Bern/Lambda
1. Chapter 1

A small child ran through the hallways of the guest house of Rokkenjima. He had short purple/blonde cloudy hair, and light blue eyes. As he ran, a thought passed through his head. 'Would Mama and Mommy be happy?' It was Mother's Day, and the young child wanted to surprise his two mothers. He held two roses behind him, one black and the other crimson. He knew one of his mothers would be ecstatic, but he wasn't sure about the other one.

He stopped in front of a large door. He moved to knock on it, but then he felt a quivering fear and nervousness rise up. He knew it was both of his mothers' power, and now he was hesitating. Scared out of his wits, he knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments. 'Are Mama and Mommy not here?' He then heard a voice laced with happiness. "Come in...!" Gulping, the young child opened the door, revealing a room surrounded with candy, sweets, and pink. The smell of candy immediately overwhelmed his senses and he shook his head.

The child looked up to see two women sitting on a large bed staring at him with different expressions. The first woman, was blonde with amber-red eyes. She was clad in a pink hat and dress, white and pink striped stockings, shoes, and black long gloves. She had a pumpkin on her dress and a few green leaves. She had a confused expression on her face. The other woman had long steel-blue hair and soulless purple eyes. She was clad in a gothic lolita dress with a blue ribbon, black shoes and white socks. She had a cat tail with a ribbon tied to it. Her expression was frightengly cold and devoid of emotion. The two women were none other than the most powerful entities; Bernkastel , The Witch of Miracles, and Lambdadelta, The Witch of Certainty.

Lambdadelta blinked in confusion. "Belta? What are you doing here?" The child named Belta gulped. He was trying to only look at Lambdadelta, but Bernkastel's emotionless eyes were starting to scare him. "Speak child. Don't waste our time by coming in here looking like a pathetic puppy." Belta flinched at his mother's harsh words, and felt his eyes water. Lambdadelta pouted and looked over to her lover. "Bern! Don't be like that!" Bernkastel shook her head and sipped her tea. "Such a lost case." Tears started to form in Belta's eyes, and he started to shiver. Bernkastel narrowed her eyes. "If I see a tear drop from those eyes, I'll hit you." Belta hurriedly tried rubbed his eyes, and Lambdadelta sighed. The Witch of Certainty walked over to her son and rubbed his eyes. Despite possessing cruelty almost on par with Bernkastel, Lambdadelta had a large amount of affection and a soft spot for her son. After all, he was the result of her and Bernkastel's love, or in Bern's case, little to no love. She let out a gentle smile. "There, there honey. Mama's just being mean because she lost a game piece." She purposefully stuck her tongue out at Bernkastel who ignored it. Lambda turned back to Belta. "Now what did you want, sweetie?"

Belta shuffled his feet. "I-It's Mother's Day, mommy. I-I wanted to give you and Mama these." He held out the two roses, black and crimson, respectively. A elated expression appeared on Lambdadelta's face as she grabbed the crimosn rose and proceeded to give Belta a myriad of motherly kisses on his cheek. In her happy daze, she bolted out of the room. Belta, after recovering from Lambda's attack, looked up at Bernkastel's cool gaze upon him. Gulping with fear, Belta walked up to his mother and stood in front of her. He shakily held up the black rose to her. "H-happy M-mother's Day, M-m-mama." Bernkastel's expression didn't change. Not even in the slightest. Out of nowhere, she hit Belta upside the head. Belta cried in pain, and looked up with terror at his mother. The Witch of Miracles fixed a cold gaze upon her son. "How pathetic. You really are naive." Belta's newly formed tears started to run, and he sobbed. Why? Why was his mother so cold to him? Suddenly, he felt a cold hand on top of his head. He looked up to see Bernkastel staring at him with a bored expression. Belta blinked in confusion, causing more tears to fall. His mother then spoke in a voice that was slightly more feeling and warm, but still cold. "So blissfully pitiful." Belta sniffed. His mother's voice softened. "There, there. Be silent." The child looked up. "M-mama?" "Be lucky that you are my son, and no one else's." She slowly took the black rose from Belta's hand and placed it on top her tail. Belta looked down. "H-happy Mother's D-day, Mama." "Stupid child." Belta looked up at the witch. "I've always told you to look at me when you speak to me." Belta shook. But then he heard his mother sigh. "However... since you've been an acceptably behaved child, I'll let it slide just this once." She continued to pet her son's head softly.

Bernkastel leaned down and kissed Belta's forehead, causing her son to stiffen in shock. Her expression didn't change at all. "Thank you for the rose...Belta." She rubbed her son's head warmly, and then disappeared into a flutter of shadows. Belta stood where he was and he looked all over Lambdadelta's room. "Mama." An image of Bernkastel appeared in his head. "Mommy." Then a image of Lambdadelta appeared. He let out a cheerful smile. "Happy Mother's Day."


	2. Chapter 2

To say Lambdadelta, the Witch of Certainty, was excited would be an understatement. She was completely ecstatic as she looked down at the small infant in her arms. The cooing tot had purple/blonde hair, and looked up at his mother with bright blue eyes. Lambdadelta smiled. "Auuu! You're so cute!" A voice laced with coldness made its opinion. "Could you keep it down, Lambda? I'm trying to read." Lambdadelta allowed herself to scowl at her lover and then she smiled. "Lovely Bernnn." she sang. "Instead of reading, you should be with our son." Bernkastel, the Witch of Miracles, rolled her eyes. "You act as if I want to participate." The blonde Witch pouted and then changed her expression as she turned to look back at her son.

"Don't mind Mama, my sweet. She's just being a big fat meanie, as usual." Bernkastel merely gazed at her immature lover in complete boredom. Lambdadelta smirked anyway. "What should we name him Bern?" "Hmm? How about stupid? Brat? Or weakling?" Lambdadelta scowled. "You're such a meanie, Bern!" Her emotionless partner ignored her, and went back to her reading. Lambdadelta softened her expression and looked down at the child. "Hmm..." She noticed her son's characteristics, and she smiled excitedly. "I've got it! Belta!" Bernkastel had the decency to look up. "That's right." Lambdadelta smiled warmly. "You're our little Belta." She hugged Belta gently and rocked him back and forth. Bernkastel scoffed. "A combination of our names? How unoriginal." Lambdadelta looked back and frowned. "As if you could do better!" Bernkastel then shrugged. "I could. But I won't bother. It's better than 'super paper'." Lambdadelta's frown deepened, until she felt Belta move around in her arms. "Hmm?" She saw Belta waving his tiny arms and follewed his eyes. Her eyes widened when his direction was towards Bernkastel. Lambdadelta smirked. "Ohhhhh, Bern!" Bernkastel, to her credit, didn't respond.

The Witch of Certainty's smirk widened, and she walked over to her lover and started to place Belta in her arms. "Place the child in my arms, and I'll dip both of you in hot molten chocolate." Lambdadelta gushed happily, and placed Belta in his second mother's arms anyway. Bernkastel slightly tensed and slowly looked down at her and Lambdadelta's offspring. Belta looked up at his mother curiously, and cooed. Bernkastel narrowed her eyes. "Stupid naive child." Lambdadelta frowned. "Bern-" She was cut off when Belta opened his mouth. "Pi-pi-" Lambdadelta's eyes widened, and Bernkastel rasied a cool eyebrow.

"Pi-pi- Pipah~!"

**Silence**

Bernkastel's soulless eyes widened with shock, while Lambdadelta shook with happiness. "Aaaauuu~! He said his first word!" She took Belta from Bernkastel's arms and started to cling to him. "So KAWAII!" Bernkastel stared at her son in shock, and a blush crossed her face. After a few seconds, her face reverted back to her emotionless expression, but the blush remained. "Baka offspring." Lambdadelta didn't even respond to Bernkastel's insult, and continued to wash Belta with motherly adoration. "So cute! Your first word!" She rocked Belta back and forth and kissed him on the forehead. She turned to her lover. "Bern..." Bernkastel cooly stared back. "Do not expect me to touch him. You already placed him in my arms." Lambdadelta pouted. "Come on Bern. He's your son too. At least give him a kiss or something." The cruelest witch of all looked down at her son. Her tail twitched with irritation and her eyes narrowed. 'Stupid, worthless... innocent, naive, precious, idiotic child.' She slowly placed a cold hand on Belta's head and gently rubbed it. Lambadelta's eyes widened. Bernkastel then bent her head down and placed a cold but soft kiss on Belta's forehead. She retracted her head and stared in front of her. Lambdadelta looked at her in shock. "Bern.." The Witch of Miracles stayed silent. Suddenly she disappeared in a flurry of shadows. The Witch of Certainty's eyes widened but then softened. A soft smile formed on her face. "My lovely Bern. You say you're the cruelest Witch. But.." She looked down at the now sleeping Belta. "Not even you can be this cruel. Especially to an precious creature like this." She caressed Belta's cheek gently and placed another kiss on his forehead. "My sweet Belta. You are our Miracle and Certainty."

_**Miracle and Certainty**_


End file.
